


Car

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Love in Death [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turned around and beamed as his boyfriend jogged across the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car

**Author's Note:**

> Also, again, sorry.

"Hey! Faggot!" 

Dean turned around and beamed as his boyfriend jogged across the road.  
"What's up gay boy?" Dean retorted, reaching and ruffling Cas' hair before planting a gently kiss on his lips.

"Not much." Cas shrugged. "How was the math test?"  
"Ugh." Dean grunted.  
"That bad?"   
Dean stuck out his bottom lip and pulled puppy eyes, nodding his head sadly.

"Oh no." Cas gasped dramatically. "My poor little princess!" Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and placed kisses all over his head and face.

"Get off Cas!" Dean laughed, shoving the other boy.   
"Stop sulking then, and show me that million dollar smile." Cas winked at Dean before shoving him equally hard back. 

Dean shoved Cas back harder and Cas laughed as he stumbled back into the road. He stuck his tongue out at Dean and smiled. 

That was when the car hit him.


End file.
